Final Fantasy VIII: Causatum
by NeoMythic
Summary: Direct sequel to the game. Story starts right where the game ends. Garden faces new challenges in a "peaceful" world. Skeletons from closets past come to light. Squall and Rinoa manage their growing relationship in a new political landscape that begs to pull them apart. All characters will develop further. New big bads. This is a story woven from the same fabric as the game.


Final Fantasy VIII: Causatum

Chapter I: Waves

***Balamb Garden***

As their kiss came to it's reluctant end they met eyes. Rinoa smiled. "Back at our base when you woke me up. You wouldn't even look me in the eyes."

He cocked his head to the side, looking down. "I was on a mission."

"You were cute," she said, her smile growing. "You saved us." She placed herself in his arms and whispered, "you saved me".

"You saved the whole world," a deep voice rang out. They looked toward the hall. There stood Cid, accompanied by Quistis. Cid folded his arms over his chest. "It seems to be getting late," he turned to Rinoa, "Ms. Heartilly, our staff have arranged a sleeping quarters for you. Ms. Trepe will be so kind as to show you the way. I recommend getting some sleep as there is much business to discuss tomorrow."

Rinoa turned her eyes back to Squall. "See you tomorrow, hotshot." She said playfully.

His eyes stayed focused on her as she walked away with Quistis. Just before they turned the corner Rinoa paused and gave one last look back. It was that smile. The one from the night they met. As they vanished into the distance Squall pondered how something so simple could fill him with so many feelings. A lot had happened in the past few weeks. In an instant he revisited recent memories. He thought of how much had changed. He used to resent the company of others. He was so content with being alone. After all, that was what kept him going. There was some great satisfaction with lonliness. Something that became normal. That, however, was before. Before he saved the future. Before he became a leader. _"Before I met you..."_ he thought. These insights were interrupted by the voice he forgot was next to him. It was Cid.

"Love takes us to daring new heights," the Headmaster said smiling.

 _"What do_ _you know about us_?" Squall thought.

Cid's smile faded. He gazed out into nothing. "I just knew they'd take her from me. When she took on that burden." His eyes were fixed, unblinking. "I knew I'd do whatever it took... to keep her."

Squall felt a little ashamed. He had those exact thoughts back on the Ragnarok. Maybe he had more in common with Cid than he first thought.

The Headmaster shuffled a bit. "Take a walk with me. If you wouldn't mind."

Squall nodded. The two men made their way into a now empty ballroom. Multi-colored streamers and balloons littered the dancefloor. Cid was ahead of Squall when he stopped walking and looked up through the moonroof. Squall looked up too. The stars in the sky were as bright as they were that first night. When it all began.

"Of course everything will change now," Cid began. "Garden, SeeD... you have changed the world. And now... who will fill the vaccum of power?" He let out a small laugh, "I would have never thought back then that the burden of change would be carried on the shoulders of you children."

Squall turned to face his Headmaster. "But it worked. It was YOUR contingency plan that saved the world. I'm just a sword."

Cid nodded slowly, still smiling. "Contingency plan. Sword. You sound so much like Fury."

"Fury?" Squall asked a bit confused.

"Fury Caraway," Cid answered. He seemed to stare out into nothing again. "He introduced me to NORG. Well, he and Martine. They were military men. They made the funding possible. I was just a worried man. Scared to lose his only love. I don't think any of us knew the kind of thug we were making dealings with. That being said, neither you nor I would be standing in this place had those talks not occured."

Squall looked away. _"You're saying Rinoa's father and the Headmaster of Galbadia Garden had a hand in creating SeeD? "_

Cid sat down at a table he was standing by. He kicked a balloon that was near his foot. "Silent partners. Back then I thought SeeD would be a prophetic force. We would teach the world about the dangers to come. Fury and Martine took the idea in a more military direction." He clasped his hands and rested his face on them for a moment. "They were right. I just wish you didn't have to fight. It's not what I wanted for you."

"It was necessary." Squall said bluntly. "There's peace now."

The Headmaster's face looked concerned. "And what of SeeD? If we've carried out our purpose..." He sat up straight and met eyes with Squall. "What place do we have in this world?"

Squall stood still for a moment. Cid's concern was now his own. What would they do? Was peace not the goal? Would SeeD be disbanded? What about the Garden's over the regions? They'd always been neutral in political capacities before. These were things Squall would rather not think about. He had lived in the moment for so long. Thinking about the future was troubling. He knew one thing right now. _"Rinoa. I don't care what happens to SeeD. I have you. That's all that matters."_

Cid stood up. He eased his hands into his pockets and kicked another stray balloon before looking back up at Squall. "Get some rest," he smiled. "I'll try to do the same." The two men parted ways. Squall made his walk back to his dorm. On his way he thought about what Cid had said. The more he thought the more he wanted out of it all. He and the others, he and Rinoa, could certainly make a new life somewhere else. If Garden was to be done away with what great difference would it make? This should be the start of something new. For the first time in a long time they'd be making their own life. No more orders. No more missions. No more war. He made it into his room and collapsed on his single bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while.

 _"Peace,"_ he thought. "Peace..." he whispered to himself. In moments he was asleep. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of a new chapter.

***Odin's Tower, Centra Ruins***

The throne room of the Tower was dimly lit and humid. In what was once Odin's Chamber, on what was once Odin's throne, sat a shadowy figure. Tall and wirery. Two shifty figures approach the throne cautiously. One was wearing crimson. The other blue. The figure in blue whispers to his red counterpart, "Major, are you sure we're not... you know... in over our heads here?"

"Wedge, when have I lead you wrong?" The red clad figure replied. "This is how we make it all right. Besides, if we tried to go back to Galbadia they'd try to pin us with treason or something like that. Those kids are gonna pay for what they did. And SHE is the answer, Wedge. Get your head in the game."

"Yeah, but couldn't we tell them that... you know. The sorceress made us do it?" the blue figure asked quitely.

A shrill voice pierced through the clandestine conversation, "Itz so nize to see you boyz again. I take it zat ze procurment of ze itemz went off witzout a hitch?"

The men in red and blue straightened their posture immediately. The man in red spoke nervously, "Ye-ye- Yes Ma'am. Err, my Grace. The Odine Unit uniforms from Esthar worked perfectly. Trabia Garden didn't have a clue. All parts have been seized, your Grace."

The two men were now saluting. They shook in their worn boots. The shadowy figure at the throne stood up and began a slow walk down the throne stairs. The air began to chill as she approched the two shaking soldiers. She towered over them easily by two or so feet. "No need to be frightened. All of zis you have done iz a great service. Soon ze entire world will see ze return-" The shadowy lady then leant into the light. "Of Odetta Odine..."


End file.
